ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Majomonroe
Majomonroe was Momoko's witch mentor and a very dear friend. She lived and worked in a small bakery in New York. Bio Personality Majomonroe was a very kind and friendly witch. She was also a very positive person. Not surprisingly, Majoririka said that she was respected and loved by anyone who had met her. Majomonroe was a very gifted pastry chef, who had honed her sweet making skills with great care and love. She liked to share her knowledge with others. In general, she seems to have been a very patient teacher who enjoyed teaching. Despite her happy appearance, she seems to have been a very lonely person. Thankfully, her loneliness was brought to an end after she met Momoko. Majomonroe was very thankful to Momoko because of this. Appearance Witch She had long and curly blonde hair, which went down to her chest. Her eyes were very shiny and dark maroon in color. She also had a beauty mark on her left cheek. Majomonroe wore a typical witch outfit consisting of a dark mauve cloak, a dress, and pointy witch shoes. Her hat resembles the hat which is usually worn by pastry chefs when they're working. She also had big and round pink-ish earrings and she wore her magic crystal as a necklace. Witch Frog She had turned into a witch frog when Momoko saw her riding a broom. Unlike many other witch frogs, she didn't really seem to mind being turned into one- in fact, it seemed like she didn't even try to hide her true identity from Momoko. After she was cursed, her relationship with Momoko, thankfully, hasn't changed. Her magic crystal was a pink-ish star, which changed its color into indigo after she turned into a witch frog. Past Majomonroe and her twin sister, Majovanilla, were born around 1000+ years ago from a rose. Due to the fact that Majomonroe lived in the Human World, and her sister lives in the Witch World, we could presume that Majomonroe is the younger twin. It is unknown who their mothers were. Around 60 to 70 years ago, she met Majoririka in New York. They befriended each other fairly quickly, but it seems that they have lost touch after some time. Around 4 to 5 years before the actual series started, Majomonroe met Momoko in a park. Momoko, due to a language barrier, couldn't befriend anyone after she had moved to New York from Japan. Majomonroe offered to help her and Momoko visited her every day in order to learn English and baking. After some time, a grandmother/granddaughter relationship developed between the two. One day, Momoko surprised her when she was coming back from her trip to the Witch World, and she immediately turned into a witch frog. Momoko decided to become her witch apprentice and she worked very hard in order to turn her back into her normal form. Unfortunately, Majomonroe was very ill, which she kept a secret from Momoko. After Momoko successfully passed the final witch apprentice exam, it was already too late. Majomonroe passed away, but not before she thanked Momoko for the wonderful time they had spent together. Her family 'Majovanilla' We found out near the end of Motto that Majomonroe has a twin sister. We don't know much about their relationship but from the flashback and the stuff that Majovanilla said it did seem like they were really close. Majovanilla said that Monroe refused the offer of being in the Senate because she wanted to fulfill her dream of opening a small candy shop in New York. After Monroe turned into a witch frog, Vanilla seemed to be worried about her and she didn't understand why her sister didn't mind being cursed. However, after she met Momoko, she finally understood her sisters' feelings. Trivia * Her name and appearance are based on the actress Marilyn Monroe. * She knew the Recipe of Illusion. ** Even though it was never explained how and why, we could assume that she knew the recipe simply due to the fact that she lived in the Human World. * Momoko often dreams about her; especially when she needs advice. * Her last words were "Thank you so much". Gallery Mon.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-26-00h59m47s63.png 04.20.25.JPG motto-49-mon.png dokkan-47-mon.png ODN-EP2-085.png vlcsnap-2016-03-08-22h38m56s95.png ODN-EP2-038.png 20151228_183710.jpg|Majomonroe and little Momoko in the manga 20151228_183742.jpg|Majomonroe as a witch frog in the manga Theme songs Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Motto Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Witch Frog